Feelings
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: I don't really know how to explain this story. It cam to me as I was sitting in bed thinking of the guy that I like. Please R&R.EO. I have changed the rating fron T to M because of what is to come.
1. The Apartment

She was lying on her bead staring at the ceiling. She thought to herself, _what is he doing right now? _As she looked over at his picture on the nightstand she smiled. _Does he think of me as much as I think of him?_

He picked his wallet up off the dresser and took her picture out. He smiled as he looked at it. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long, flowing brown hair and her deep brown eyes mesmerized him. _Where is she right now? What is she doing?_

She gets up from bed and goes to the windowsill. She sits there think only of him.

He gets out of bed, gets dressed and starts to walk down the street. He heads towards her apartment and when he gets there he stops. He goes to push the bell and then there is a buzz.

She was sitting on the windowsill when he walked up. She came to the door and buzzed him up. "Come on up El!" She said with excitement. He stands there for a minute in astonishment. _How? What? _He opens the door and runs up the stairs. She meets him halfway. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly. She leads him up to her room and goes into the bathroom to change. He changes in her bedroom. Then she walks out with just an NYPD sweatshirt. He looked at her excitedly. She walked over to him.

She gets up out of the bed and puts some sweat pants and a shirt on. He looks up at her and smiled. "Where are you going Liv?" He asked looking confused. "You know we can't be together El." He gave her another sad and confused look. "If it is because of work I will get a transfer I don't care." She continues to get up. "Olivia Benson you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me! Tell me you can live with out me! If so then I will say goodbye and leave you forever." She looked down and began to cry. "Look at me Liv!" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Elliot Stabler and I can't live my life without you in it." He cradles her face in his hands and kisses her lips so passionately that she never wanted him to stop.


	2. The Crib

I have been inspired to write this story further. Thanks A.

The next day at the office Elliot and Olivia walk in hoping no one will suspect anything. They go to Don and get their assignments and then get to work. It was a light day so when they were finished they went straight up to the crib.

Elliot began to take his shirt off while Olivia watched. She licked her lips in a sensual motion. She lifted her shirt over her head and then he came over to her. He sat next to her on the bed and took the straps of her bra off of her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "I love you so much" he said in her ear. Then he unclipped her bra. He kissed her breast and then laid her back on to the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly as to tease her. He then unbuttoned her pants and unzipped the zipper. He put his hand down her panties and let his fingers do their will. He licked down from her neck to her belly button. "Elliot!" she screamed and he swirled his tong around in her belly button. Then he took his pants off. He slid his underwear off and then helped her with her pants and underwear. He lowered himself into her slowly. Then she moved her hips to his rhythm and kissed his neck. He nibbled on her earlobe and then took a deep breath. "I love you," she said to him as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Do you think anyone noticed?" laughing as he said it. "I think that Don has an idea, but I think the rest of the guys are oblivious," she said as she laughed with him still moving with his body. As they both hit their fulfillment Olivia moaned and screamed his name once again "Elliot, Oh-My-God, Elliot!" He fell off to her side and lay there smiling to himself. She looked over at him and smiled. She turned on her side and stroked the top of his head. He smiled at her and then she giggled. "I want more," she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss and crept on top of him. "You never do quit. Do you Benson?" he said whispering in her ear. "Never" she said back in his.


	3. The Car

They were sitting in his car making out in an empty lot.

He lifted his hand up her shirt while she slid her hand up his leg. She unbuttoned his pants and he lifted her shirt over her head the rest of the way. She maneuvered to the back seat and he followed. He took off his pants and then she took off hers. She took his shirt off of him and then kissed his chest. He slid her bra straps so he could replace them with kisses to her shoulder and breasts. He unclipped the bra the rest of the way and sucked her breast. She moaned as he slid off both of their underwear's and lowered himself into her. He vibrated long and hard. She moved right along with the rhythm of his body. She bit her lip as he sucked up from her neck, to her jaw, to her ear. She screamed his name "Elliot!" dug her nails into his back. He yelled her name loudly telling her that he liked the whole thing a whole lot "Olivia". Olivia arched her back and he held her head up to kisses her neck. Then he reached full out orgasm and she felt his whole being inside of her. He lifted him self out of her and fell back. She leaned over him and kissed him gently. She fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning a police officer came up to the window, which was totally fogged up. "Come on love birds, time to get up!" the officer said with a chuckle in the way he spoke. His partner cam up behind him and knocked on the window. Elliot rolled the window down and him and the officer stared at each other for a minute. "Sorry Detective Stabler, I…" the second officer said sounding kind of scared of what might happen. "No, it is ok. You were just doing your job. We will be leaving in a few minutes." "Ok, well have a nice day Detectives" he said looking over and seeing Olivia rushing to gather her clothes. The two officers walked away and Elliot looked at Olivia. "Holy shit that was close" he said laughing hysterically. "Shut up you idiot. Did you see the way he looked at me? That was so embarrassing." "That was fun!" he said still laughing. "I would agree with you to an extent." "Last night was fun, this morning was fun. What else is there?" "Never mind" she said shaking her head and now beginning to laugh along with him.


	4. The River

This chapter is a songfic. The song is _Want To _by Sugarland.

Olivia and Elliot are sitting on a pier overlooking the Hudson River.

(Verse 1)

I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump and see how far it goes  
You got my heart and your daddy's boat  
We got all night to make it float  
We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends  
Or we could jump in

She undresses and then he does the same. She grabs his hand and they run and jump into the river.

(Chorus)

Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

She wraps her legs around him as he stands in the shallow water. He spins her around and kisses her tenderly.

(Verse 2)

I got your ring around my neck  
And a couple of nights I don't regret  
You got a dream of a degree  
And a shirt that smells like me  
Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone  
Or we could make our own

They kiss and rub their hands all over each other. She runs her fingers through his hair and he runs his through hers.

(Chorus)

Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

(Bridge)

Never waste another day  
Wonderin' what you threw away  
Holdin me, holdin you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to

He looks into her deep brown eyes.

(Refrain)

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to, but I want to

I want you

"I love you Elliot" she said softly. "I love you too, Liv. Will you marry me?" he stared into her eyes hoping to get an answer. "Yes" she said and then kisses him gently.


	5. The Hospital

The Hospital

N/A: Thanks A.

After a long day between the office, the victim's home, and the hospital Liv and Elliot were exhausted. They were thinking of just going home but then Elliot gave Liv that look. She shifted her look towards the now empty exam room. He grabbed her hand and opened the door. She went over to the bed and he looked out the door one last time to make sure no one was noticing anything. He locked the door and walked over to her. She laid back on the bed while he leaned over her. He unbuttoned his shirt and then slid hers off of her carefully. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. She sucked on his shoulder and gave his ass a squeeze. He moaned with pleasure and as did she when he unbuttoned her pants and licked from her belly button downward. He held her arms back behind her. Their fingers were entangled in each other's. He unbuttoned his pants and rolled them down. She took hers off as well and then she through both off of the bed. He lowered himself into her and she moaned softly. "Elliot, Oh-My-God, Elliot…" she said in a pleasured tone. Ell-i-ot…Oh-My-God." She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as he worked her. "God I love you Liv. I love you so much." "I love you too but just shut up now. Do you want us to get caught?" He smiled at her and chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her neck again. He kissed her breasts and then licked her nipple. He finished and then they both lay back for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. They walked out as quickly and quietly as possible as to not be suspicious.


	6. The Interrogation Room

The Interrogation Room

He first looks to make sure that no one is behind the glass and then he rushes over to her. He pushes her up against the back wall and kisses her neck hard. She undoes his pants pulls them down around his ankles. He puts his hand up her shirt and lies it on her breast.

Just then Casey, Fin and John are walking past the room window. Casey looks over "Oh-My-God! Holy shit!" she said hysterically. "Oh fuck!" Fin and John both said as they looked at each other and then back into the room. They both laughed as Elliot lifted Olivia's shirt over her head and kissed her breast. She then knelt down and pulled his underwear down. Casey shielded her eyes and John and Fin looked at each other again. "Holy shit!" they all said as they turned their backs to the window. Olivia sucked lightly on Elliot's dick. He tilts his head back with a big grin on his face. He lifts her up and puts her in his arms. He sits her on the table and they kiss tenderly. John goes to turn the sound box on and Fin just looks at him. "Are you fucking crazy? Even standing here like this is stupid of us" Casey said looking at John wide eyed. Fin laughed and began to walk away. "Come on you two. Let's leave the two lovers alone" Fin said still laughing. They walk back into the office behind him.

Elliot and Olivia were on top of the table making out. Elliot lifted his head and looked at the window. "Do you think anyone is out there?" he said still looking at the window. "I hope not" she said pulling him into another passionate kiss.


End file.
